


Quelque chose de nouveau

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était quelque chose à propos de la toute nouvelle humanité de Cas qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il avait pensé au besoin de manger, de dormir, de se protéger du froid, à la fragilité du corps humain... mais... pas ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelque chose de nouveau

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j'ai écrit ce petit truc au tout début de la saison 9, mais aucun des évenements dedans ne sont pris en compte, je me suis arrêté à la fin de la 8, ensuite c'est de l'univers parallèle où Cas est au bunker (et fuck Ezekiel u_u)
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de déceler des bruits de pas qui viendraient vers lui. Il ne venait pas toutes les nuits, mais Dean ne s'était jamais résolu à aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre. C'aurait été avouer qu'il le voulait, qu'il en avait besoin autant que Cas. Il était certain que l'ancien ange n'était pas dupe, mais comme ça il pouvait toujours se dire qu'il ne faisait ça que pour aider un ami dans le besoin. Il pouvait se dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Il se souvenait de la première fois que ça c'était passé. Un soir, quelques jours après qu'ils l'aient retrouvé. Sam était parti se coucher et Dean était resté à lire dans ce qui leur servait de salon. Il l'avait entendu pleurer. De longs sanglots, comme ceux d'un enfant. Evidemment, il s'était précipité vers lui, pour savoir ce qui se passait, ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su, sans doute un trop plein de sensations, de sentiments, quelque chose qu'un ange pouvait éteindre à loisir, mais qu'il n'avait jamais appris à subir, comme un humain.

Il avait beaucoup à apprendre sur la condition humaine. Alors Dean l'avait juste pris dans ses bras. Castiel s'était étonné, après coup, de ce que ce simple geste avait pu faire. Bien sûr il savait que c'était quelque chose que les hommes faisaient, surtout quand ils étaient tristes. Mais avant ce jour il n'avait sans doute jamais compris la portée d'une simple étreinte comme celle-ci. Le réconfort qu'on pouvait ressentir en sentant la chaleur d'un autre être humain contre soi. Il s'était instinctivement accroché à sa chemise et Dean l'avait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant.

Quand il s'était enfin arrêté de pleurer, que Dean lui avait dit d'un ton bourru qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, que ça irait mieux avec le jour, Castiel lui avait demandé s'il pouvait dormir avec lui. Dean avait été gêné, évidemment, rien que pour les regards en coin et sourires entendus qu'ils allaient très sûrement recevoir de la part de Sam s'il les surprenait à sortir de la même chambre. Et connaissant Sam, il saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il ne s'était pas senti le courage de lui refuser ça, pas dans l'état dans lequel il était après la perte de sa grâce.

Ils avaient donc dormi tous les deux, en tout bien tout honneur, et étonnamment bien pour Dean, considérant qu'il y avait un ange qui s'accrochait à lui comme à la vie même.  C'était le matin que les choses avaient tourné… comme ça. Evidemment, étant deux jeunes hommes en pleine possession de leurs moyens, au réveil après une bonne nuit de sommeil au chaud sous la couette, ils s'étaient réveillés… en forme. Et si Dean s'en était bien vite rendu compte et que son premier réflexe avait été de s'éloigner de l'autre homme, Cas, toujours à moitié endormi, l'avait retenu. Il l'avait même serré un peu plus contre lui, et s'était mis à bouger légèrement contre lui, cherchant un maximum de contacts.

Bien sûr, Dean avait essayé de le réveiller, lui faire réaliser, mais quand il avait finalement ouvert les yeux, c'était le chasseur qui s'était tut. Regard bleu trouble avait croisé regard vert inquiet, et leurs jambes s'étaient mêlées sans vraiment qu'ils y pensent. Cas lui avait posé des questions hautement embarrassantes, et Dean lui avait finalement dit de suivre son instinct. Le brun lui avait alors attrapé la nuque pour l'embrasser, sauvagement.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ce besoin-là quand il avait appris que Castiel avait perdu ses ailes. Le besoin bêtement humain de contacts physiques, d'intimité, et celui, beaucoup plus animal, de sexe. Et même s'il aurait pu se contenter du côté réconfort et le laisser s'occuper du dernier point tout seul, il ne pouvait nier une certaine attraction pour l'ancien ange. Et s'il était vraiment tout à fait honnête, il avouerait qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister, cette première fois, ni toutes les autres ensuite.

Il était revenu, plusieurs nuits, d'abord penaud, embarrassé de ne pas pouvoir résister à ses pulsions bassement humaines. Mais Dean ne s'était jamais moqué, il ne l'avais jamais repoussé. Evidemment il avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter ce qu'ils faisaient, en plein jour. Il n'en parlait jamais, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler à Sam ni à n'importe qui. Mais la nuit il l'accueillait toujours avec plaisir et empressement, il était toujours d'accord.

Il se sortit de ses souvenirs en entendant la porte de sa chambre grincer légèrement puis se refermer presque silencieusement. Il s'éloigna un peu du milieu du lit et tira la couette pour lui laisser de la place. Une seconde plus tard, le matelas se creusa un peu plus et une paire de main trouva sa place sous le fin t-shirt qu'il portait pour la nuit. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine et il se coula contre l'autre homme qui lui retirait déjà son t-shirt. Les mains de Dean s'étaient posées sur les fesses de l'ange, par-dessus un boxer qui devait d'ailleurs lui appartenir. Il sentait déjà son sang battre furieusement à ses tempes, venir gorger son entrejambe.

Il savait bien que le lendemain il s'en voudrait d'avoir manqué de retenue, de se jeter dessus comme un chien en chaleur. Le lendemain sans doute, mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui comptait c'était ces mains qui parcouraient son dos, qui serraient ses biceps, qui s'attardaient sur ses fesses. C'était son corps tendu contre le sien et son souffle brûlant dans son cou. Les mains du chasseur se firent plus pressantes, tirant sur l'élastique du boxer emprunté, à la recherche d'un peu plus de chaleur, de contacts, alors que l'ange faisait de même pour le sien.

Un jour peut-être, ils allaient en parler, en dehors de ces nuits hors du temps, ils allaient mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait entre eux. Juste du sexe, pour oublier quelques instants le bordel qu'était leur vie, ou autre chose? Un jour, quand ils auraient les idées claires et que la lumière serait allumée, ils en parleraient. Mais ce ne serait pas cette nuit. Cette nuit Dean ne pensait qu'à le toucher, et se laisser toucher en retour.

"Dean."

Avec le temps il avait appris à différencier les multiples façons dont Cas prononçait son nom. Et dans ce genre de situation, il n'y en avait pas des masses. Celui murmuré, soufflé à son oreille dans un soupir, comme une supplique. L'interrogatif, celui qui demandait si tout allait bien, s'il pouvait, s'il aimait. Et puis celui-ci, celui qui amenait une conversation étrange.

"Hmm?"

A peine un grognement, sans cesser d'onduler des hanches contre lui. S'il voulait discuter, ils pouvaient toujours le faire en plein jour et tout habillés. Maintenant qu'il était nu et dur contre lui, il avait intérêt à faire bref, sous peine d'être réduit au silence.

"J'ai vu un film. Je sais qu'on ne doit pas en parler mais, est ce que je peux essayer quelque chose que j'ai vu? Je pense que ça te plairait."

Dean fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois que Cas avait vu un porno, il avait chopé Meg contre un mur, en public. Bon d'accord, juste pour l'embrasser. Rien de bien méchant, mais vu sa réaction la première fois qu'il avait vu une nana dans des circonstances pseudo sexuelles, c'était une énorme avancée, et la preuve que leur ange apprenait vite. Très vite. Et il ne voulait même pas savoir quel genre de film il avait vu, étant donné ce qu'ils faisaient le soir depuis quelques semaines.

"Quelque chose?"

L'ancien ange ne répondit pas, il le fixait juste. Trop près. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ces yeux beaucoup trop bleus avaient tendance à l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement quand ils vrillaient les siens, alors là…

"… Okay, si tu le dis."

Il avait l'impression d'avoir (encore) vendu son âme au diable. Il regrettait presque déjà sa réponse quand le sourire joyeux illumina le visage du brun et qu'il se pencha pour venir embrasser son cou. Il ne put rien dire d'autre, les mots perdus dans un gémissement alors que l'autre mordillait son lobe d'oreille. Il se mordit la lèvre, gêné de cet éclat de voix, et pendant un instant il se demanda si c'était ça le mystérieux "quelque chose". Mais apparemment non, Castiel n'en avait pas fini et il lui tira le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement sur le ventre.

Une vague d'inquiétude monta en lui et s'installa sous la forme d'une boule dans sa gorge. Il aurait vraiment du lui demander avant quel genre de film il avait vu. Une petite voix au fond de lui murmurait de faire confiance, que son ange gardien ne ferait jamais rien pour lui faire du mal. Une autre encore plus basse lui faisait remarquer les fourmillements dans son ventre alors qu'il sentait l'autre homme dans son dos.

Il s'était mis à poser de petits baisers dans sa nuque et revenait occasionnellement à l'assaut de son oreille que le chasseur sentait irrémédiablement chauffer. Fichue peau de roux, heureusement qu'il faisait noir. Instinctivement, malgré le relent de trouille, il profita du moment de flottement pour se débarrasser définitivement de son boxer qui reposait toujours à mi-cuisse. Les mains du brun parcouraient ses flancs alors qu'il suivait sa colonne vertébrale des lèvres. Le temps qu'il arrive à la naissance de son fessier, Dean se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de trop faire de bruit, et quand sa langue se glissa entre elles, il ne put retenir un cri.

"Oh putain Cas!"

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il avait crié tellement fort qu'il se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas réveillé Sammy, malgré les deux murs et le couloir entre leurs chambres. Derrière lui, l'interpellé sembla hésiter un instant. Non, pas de discussion, pas… pas maintenant. Le chasseur attrapa l'oreiller le plus proche et enfoui sa tête dedans pour étouffer un grognement de frustration. Et sans doute cacher ses joues beaucoup trop rouges à son goût.

"Ça ne va pas? Dans le film l'homme avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier… peut-être que je …"

"Cas, s'il te plait, tais-toi." 

La voix s'était élevée de l'oreiller, suppliante. Premièrement, il ne revenait pas de l'éclair de plaisir qui avait traversé ses reins une seconde plus tôt. Alors s'il se mettait à en discuter maintenant il allait partir en courant, s'enfermer avec un whisky et un magazine de nana à gros seins. Pas qu'il avait honte, pas vraiment, mais passer une enfance et une adolescence comme la sienne ne s'oubliait pas du jour au lendemain. Dès sa toute jeunesse il avait su qu'il devait être un homme, un vrai, et que ça impliquait de courir les jupons, parce que tenir un flingue c'est pas pour les pédés. Et que de toute façon celui qui était faible, celui qu'il fallait protéger, celui qui faisait la fille c'était Sam. Et même si aucun fils de John Winchester n'était bien évidemment pédé, s'il avait fallu en accepter un, c'aurait été Sammy, bien sûr.

Et si aujourd'hui, accepter que les mains de Castiel sur ses fesses nues avaient le don de lui donner le frisson était faisable, ça c'était autre chose. Et pour ne rien arranger, ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ces quelques secondes avait été dix fois plus intense que tout ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude. Là, en un instant, une fraction de seconde, il avait eu envie… de plus.

Il sentit à nouveau le matelas se creuser près de lui quand Cas se laissa retomber sur le côté, sans doute dépité, une main toujours posée sur sa cuisse. A l'aveugle, Dean tâtonna pour trouver sa nuque et perdre sa main dans ses cheveux courts pendant un instant.

"Eh… je t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter."

Il n'avait pas levé la tête de son oreiller et était toujours aussi gêné, les joues brûlantes. Mais quand le brun se glissa à nouveau derrière lui et qu'il sentit une nouvelle fois sa langue se poser sur lui, déclenchant un nouveau frisson, il osa laisser échapper un soupir.

Un jour, ils en parleraient. Un jour il assumerait sans doute, il reconnaitrait qu'il n'était pas moins un homme parce qu'il aimait ça. Un jour il lui dirait peut-être qu'il voulait être plus que ces nuits hors du temps. Un jour il lui raconterait toutes les fois où il avait fantasmé ce moment, quand il se faisait du bien, seul. Un jour, mais pas cette nuit.   

 


End file.
